Révisions perturbées
by La p'tite Lili
Summary: Percy se demandait comment ils en avaient pu arriver là. Au début, ce n'était qu'une simple soirée révisions, Annabeth lui faisait réviser ses maths. Alors pourquoi était-il maintenant allongé sur elle, sur son lit ?


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Voilà, c'est fait.**

* * *

Percy se demandait comment ils en avaient pu arriver là.

Au début, ce n'était qu'une simple soirée révisions, Annabeth lui faisait réviser ses maths (il avait vraiment du mal avec les équations du second degré). Alors pourquoi était-il maintenant allongé sur elle, sur son lit, entre son livre de math et un exercice à moitié commencé ?

A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un petit peu. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à cet instant, c'était les lèvres d'Annabeth, ses mains autour de son cou, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur son oreiller, sa peau douce et ces petits bruits qu'elle faisait quand il l'embrassait.

Il avait bien conscience qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça maintenant et surtout pas ici alors que sa mère était dans la cuisine et Paul dans le salon, en train de corriger des copies. Mais voilà, les mains d'Annabeth étaient maintenant sous son t-shirt et son cerveau ne répondait plus.

Il se permit de faire de même, ses mains, tremblantes, remontaient lentement sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Plus haut, plus haut… vers un endroit qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer sans l'obstacle d'un tissu. _Des seins ! Des seins !_ Tout son corps était en ébullition. Il en voulait plus.

Apparemment, Annabeth aussi puisqu'elle lui retira son t-shirt. Il en profita pour faire de même avec le sien. Maintenant il pouvait les voir, mais il y avait toujours un obstacle : son soutien (qui par ailleurs était très sexy selon lui).

Tout en l'embrassant, Percy fit descendre une bretelle du soutien d'Annabeth puis l'autre… pour se rendre compte que ça ne l'avançait pas plus. Elle avait maintenant les épaules nues (_les épaules c'est bien aussi_) mais ce bout de tissu lui cachait encore la vue.

Un petit rire lui montra qu'il n'était seul à se rendre compte de sa maladresse.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide peut-être ? » lui demanda Annabeth, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca ne serait pas de refus » grommela-t-il.

« Essaye de le dégrafer, Cervelle d'Algues » dit-elle en se soulevant légèrement du lit pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Après 5 minutes à triturer l'objet de torture (ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup amuser Annabeth), il lui demanda : « Tu ne peux pas m'aider ? Tu ne me facilites pas les choses ! »

« Jamais ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant. Mais elle eut pitié de lui et dégrafa le vêtement récalcitrant.

Il fit glisser le soutien le long de ses bras pour la découvrir mais elle couvrit son torse, le rouge aux joues.

« Non, ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique » dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Et il la couvrit de baisers.

Pendant ce temps, Annabeth faisait courir ses mains sur son corps, caressant son dos, passant la main sur son point faible au creux de son dos, ce qui lui donna l'impression que mille volts d'électricité parcouraient son corps. Elle s'arrêta enfin sur ses fesses, les pinçant des deux mains.

« Ça te plait ? » lui demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Peut-être » répondit-elle, d'un ton joueur.

Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, les caresses plus brûlantes. Alors que Percy jouait avec sa ceinture tout en lui embrassant le cou, Annabeth lui murmura : « Est-ce que tu as… ? ».

« Oui… Attends, je vais le chercher… ». Et il se détacha d'elle, sentant comme un vide l'envahir, une absence de chaleur. Heureusement qu'il avait un cours d'éducation sexuelle récemment. Autant c'était mortifiant d'en parlant en classe (surtout que c'était Paul qui le faisait !), autant il avait eu en récompense quelques préservatifs qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir utiliser avec Annabeth.

Mais où étaient-ils passés ? Ils n'étaient pas dans son portefeuille, pas dans son sac de cours. Sur son bureau ? Non, trop visible. Dans un tiroir peut-être ? Oui, sûrement dans un tiroir ! Mais lequel ?

Après avoir cherché partout, il en trouva enfin (dans un tiroir de sa commode, entre un boxer et un t-shirt du camp des Sang-mêlés) et se retourna vers Annabeth, brandissant l'objet recherché d'un air triomphant.

Seulement son triomphe ne dura pas longtemps. Annabeth, toujours à moitié nue sur son lit, le regardait un stylo à la main.

« Ah tu l'as trouvé ! Bien ! Rappelle-toi de l'endroit où tu l'as mis, ça servira pour la prochaine fois. J'ai fini l'exo de maths, viens je vais te montrer » dit-elle en se rhabillant.

Et parce qu'on ne désobéit pas à un ordre d'Annabeth, Percy se dirigea vers elle, ramassant son t-shirt qui avait atterri par terre. Décidemment, il détestait vraiment les maths.

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout (si il y en a). C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction et je me rends compte que ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Donc je suis encore plus admirative des auteurs que l'on trouve sur ce site. Moi qui pensais que 1000 mots c'était faisable, je me fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais bon, on va faire avec !**


End file.
